


Catch

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, Kid Thor, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story why Loki began to resent his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch

When Thor heard he had a younger brother, his expected someone to play with. To his disappointment, Loki was just terribly boring. None of the games Thor suggested or toys he was willing to share interested the baby, Mother said Loki was just too young for that.

What really entertained the little one was sucking on his fingers and staring at his own slobbered hands for hours. Also, Loki never missed an opportunity to grab his ankles, as if he was amazed with his own body and his plump limbs. His weirdly round belly, chunky cheeks and numerous thigh rolls were showered with kisses, while Thor wondered why Loki was so adored. He couldn't even talk and his toothless smile was just terrifying. 

After many failed attempts, Loki mastered the ability to sit up without being supported by Mother's hands. That gave Thor an idea. He could kick his ball and Loki would catch it or even kick it back. Finally something they could do together. Mother left Loki with Thor for a moment to find Loki's favourite cuddly toy. Thor didn't hesitate, he placed the ball on the floor and explained the rules to Loki, who only babbled something incomprehensible. 

'Now, catch!' Thor exclaimed and kicked the ball. It turned out that Loki was either extremely slow or he did not understand the game. The ball collided with his head and knocked him over. He fell on his back, too shocked to react in any way, his wide eyes stared at the ceiling, looking there for an explanation for the sudden attack.

'Oh no! Loki, please, don't cry, it was an accident, don't tell Mum!' Thor pleaded and wanted to help Loki return to his position. But then the pain kicked in and Loki screamed at the top of his voice. He wailed and even tried to push away Thor's hands away from him. 

'What happened?' Mother walked in, alarmed by Loki's crying. She carefully picked the baby up and rocked him gently in her arms.

Thor was convinced he had caused catastrophic injuries, only that would justify the dramatic outburst of his brother. With tears in his eyes, Thor admitted his horrifying deed, fully expecting to hear that Loki was dying because of him. However, Mother didn't seem too anxious, she only once again reminded Thor that Loki was a baby. 'He hasn't even began to learn to walk yet, let alone to kick a ball. Please, be more careful, Thor, your brother is so small, you should protect him. You, Loki, stop crying, it's all right now.'

Thor soon forgot about that accident and so did Loki. But their Mother remembered. When Loki was an adolescent, she told him the story of his first game with Thor. Strangely enough, from that moment on, Loki would spend more time alone, in the library or in his chambers, studying old spell books. Thor didn't pay too much attention to that, he was too preoccupied with his oncoming coronation.


End file.
